


Lighthouse-wood Painting

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: Magnus wants a change and decides to paint his club.





	Lighthouse-wood Painting

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



> Prompt: Neon

Light ~~house~~ wood Painting

Magnus surveyed his club. His manager Cat beside him. “I need a change.” He announced. When no immediate response came, Magnus elbowed her in the side. “Did you hear me? I need a change!”

Sighing heavily, “Ok, I’ll play. What would you like to change?”

“Smartass,” he grumbled. Waving a hand about the packed club, he continued. “The club. Find me some painters would you dear?” Not waiting on her answer, Magnus wandered off, no doubt to the VIP section and his table of toys.

24 hours later. “Well did you find me someone?” Cat’s glare could have peeled the paint from the walls all on its own. Cat handed over a card.

Magnus looked down. “Lighthouse painting, they any good?”

Cat’s sigh conveyed all her frustration. “Yes Magnus, they are good. Remember that club you like, the new one, Vibe?” At Magnus’ nod, Cat smirked. “Well they did that paint job.”

Magnus with a royal wave, ordered. “Well call them for me and set up a meeting.”

Magnus took the meeting and all must have been a go because he not only closed his precious baby for a week but he was very hush-hush about the color scheme. Cat knew something was up! She decided to surprise her boss and pay a visit to the club.

Stepping into the club, she heard Magnus giggling. She knew that giggle! That was I’m too adorable for words giggle! She walked into the main room of the club. Every surface was covered in drop clothes. “Magnus?” she called out.

Magnus emerged from behind the drop clothes, straightening his shirt. “Cat, what are you doing here? I told you it was to be a surprise!” Magnus wasn’t alone; a tall, dark, gorgeous man dressed in white painters overalls was with him.

“A surprise, yes I can see that.” Cat sarcastically stated.

Magnus, the man who claimed to launch a million ships of his own, beating out Helen of Troy, flushed. “Cat let me introduce you to the owner of Lighthouse Painting, Alec Lightwood.”

“Don’t you mean Lighthouse?” Cat asked frowning.

Magnus and Alec laughed and looked at each other so sweetly, Cat almost gagged. “No Lightwood, my dear, inside family joke.”

Yuck, she thought. “Well boss I will let you get back to your surprise then. I do hope the club will be ready on time. You know with you distracting the painters and all.”

Magnus had already turned back around leading Alec back under the drop cloth. “I’m helping I’ll have you know, now go away.”

Cat bit her tongue then laughed outright. “Oh Magnus,” she called, smirk firmly in place.

“What?” he asked looking back at her over his shoulder.

“I love the new colors, Neon Blue isn’t it?” Cat asked oh-so-innocently.

Magnus scowled. “How’d you know?”

Cat laughed pointing a finger at Magnus’ ass. Magnus looked over at one of the clubs many mirrors and there on his ass were two large handprints, in Neon Blue!


End file.
